Lullaby For The Sky
by Aria Snow
Summary: With the chaos,the stress,& the work it's bound to take its tow on the Vongola Primo.One day he collapses before the eyes of Hinote and his guardians with a high fever. With Giotto ill, are things ever gonna be back in shape in time for Cozart's visit?
1. Character Brief

A/N: Hey guys, well I'm writing up a lost chapter of "I Will Not Fade" here. This happens between the "Flame Inheritance" and "World of the Past" Arcs. It takes place in Giotto's time in fact when Daemon was still loyal, so this is like before Eliane was killed in an ambush on the family. You'll also find Hinote singing a certian song from "Black Cat" in this short story. Anyways, here is a character brief before we start.

* * *

><p><strong>~Character List~<strong>

**"Vongola Family"**

Giotto Sawada: A tall, lean handsome Italian/Japanese man with spiky blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. Bares Hyper Intuition and Sky Flames; founder and first boss of Vongola and Hinote's husband.

G. : A tall, lean Italian red-head with storm grey eyes and a red flame tattoo on the left side of his face. Vongola's Second in command and the Primo Storm Guardian. A skilled archer sniper and Giotto's childhood friend.

Asari: A light-hearted, easy going Japanese Courtsman man with short black hair and brown eyes. A skilled swordsman and flutist; Primo Rain Guardian.

Knuckle: A tall, lean Italian priest with messy black hair and hazel eyes. Formerly a pro boxer; Primo Sun Guardian.

Alaude: A calm, lone wolf Italian male detective with platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Giotto's close friend and advisor and the founder of Vongola's CEDEF; Primo Cloud guardian.

Lampo: A rather spoiled, lazy greenette teenaged Italian noble boy with jade eyes. The Primo Lightning Guardian.

Daemon Spade: A handsome indigo haired Italian aristocrat man with a pineapple hair style. A SS-Class Illusionist and friends of Giotto and the older brother of Daniel Spade. Primo Mist Guardian.

Hinote Sawada: A beautiful Italian/Japanese woman with blue eyes and long blonde hair. Giotto's wife and founder of the Vongola Medical Squad; Primo Rainbow Guardian.

Daniel Spade: An eager, cheerful twelve year old blue haired aristocrat boy with indigo eyes. Learning to be an illusionist from his brother, Daemon and a fluetist from Asari. Becomes the Secondo Mist Guardians years later.

**"Outsiders"**

Dr. Willow: A beautiful, young brown haired Italian woman from the medical clinic in the town under the protection of Vongola. One of Alaude's contacts.


	2. Chapter 1: The Feverish Sky

A/N: Ciaossu~! I don't have much to say so on with the first chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>**  
>The Feverish Sky<strong>

**~.~.~.~**

It was a beautiful day out that late spring morning. The sun was shining and sparkling on the morning dew that lay on the forest floor and the beautiful garden of the Vongola Family's estate. It had been a few years and the once tiny group of eight teenagers wanting a change to this corrupt world had become large. The reach of their influence covering all of Sicily, Italy now. Now the Vongola Guardians were no longer rash, reckless teenagers that didn't think before they acted most of the time. They were young adults.

Up in the East Wing of the mansion on the third floor a curtian opened to reveal a spiky haired blonde yawn as he buttoned up his white cotton shirt. His cerulean eyes were still groggy with not having gotten a lot of sleep the last two weeks. The stress of the attempts on his life the past two months didn't help matters either. Good grief, he only just got back from Scotland with his wife from their honey moon three months ago. _"Why can't I catch a break!"_thought Giotto with a frustrated sigh, just finishing up getting dressed for the day.

Thank goodness he didn't have any missions, requests, meetings, or paperwork. Today was a total free for all. Good thing too since he wanted to practice and perfect his new attack, Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition. It was still rough around the edges and his hands ended up getting minor burns with each failed attempt.

"Hm, maybe G or Alaude would like to help me out or even Hinote."pondered Giotto out loud as he slipped on his casual runners.

Giotto calmly headed to his door only for the room to spin for a moment, knocking the young Vongola Primo's balance off a little. But he shook it off and steadied himself before continuing on his way. He entered the hall and hurried down the stairs. By now he knew his guardians would be done in the casual diningroom. The more luxurious and spacious Dining Hall was used on special occasions and when guests were here. But as reached the bottom he had to steady himself again as the room spung again, a pretty brown haired maid having noticed the scene.

"Master Giotto, are you alright? you look awfully pale."pipped up the young maid.

"I'll be alright, I didn't get much sleep last night Ivy."explained Giotto with a small smile.

"Paperwork?"chuckled Ivy.

Giotto nodded. "Paperwork."

"Well, I better get back to work. You take care now Master Giotto Sawada."bowed Ivy politely before racing off.

Giotto smiled before brief coughing fit escaped him. But he just dismissed it as a dry throat and hurried on his way to the north section of the main floor. He then entered the small, but elegant diningroom to see the rather crazy antics of his friends. Daemon trying to keep lil' Daniel safe as G. started firing flame arrows at one dodging Lampo, Alaude ducking the stray ones as he drank he tea before tossing handcuffs at them and chaining both to the metal railing on the wall, Asari laughing light-heartedly, Knuckle chuckling at the room's liveliiness, and his beautiful Rainbow Guardian Hinote trying to get everybody to calm down. Giotto couldn't help but laugh his wonderful, gentle breezy laughter. Catching the attention of his friends.

"Not even 9:00AM yet and you guys are lively as ever!"smiled Giotto as he took his seat beside Hinote.

"Morning!"they greeted.

"Uh, can you get Alaude to get these handcuffs off please? I have no intention of being stuck beside this spoiled brat."grumbled G, glaring at Lampo who glared right back.

"Alaude, would you please?"Alaude calmly looked up with a simple nod.

"Sure, but if they disrupt the peace again they are under arrest."sighed Alaude before fishing out some keys and tossed them to G, who quickly caught them.

"Thanks Alaude."said Giotto as Asari, Hinote, and Knuckle eyed Giotto in concern.

Their beloved blonde looked awefully pale and the shadows under his eyes only made him look worse. Did he not get any rest at all last night? Soon even Daemon, Alaude, Lampo, G, and Daniel noticed. And in their faces spoke volumes of concern.

"You don't look so good, Giotto-nii."piped in Daniel.

"I just didn't sleep well last night, I'll be fine Daniel."said Giotto reassuringly, finishing up what was on his plate.

"Maybe you better go back and get some more sleep, I can help G wit whatever pops up."sugested Hinote.

"She's right, you know Giotto-san. You haven't been resting properly since the last attempt on your life since our visit to Rome after meeting Hector, the Chiavarone Primo to sign that treaty."

"Nufufu, don't remind me. That idiot mercanary thought he could defeat us."chuckled Daemon, Daniel sweatdropping.

Giotto sighed but nodded; his guardians all had a point. He was even more a klutz when he was like this. Even his Hyper Intuition wasn't normally as sharp. "Alright, I go back and get some rest."

"Good."said G. in relief.

Giotto got up from his seat and pushed it back in and started for the door only to stagger, his vision going in and out of focus as the room spun violently. The young blonde then collapsed to the ground suddenly, out cold. Not a single one of the guardians and young Daniel stayed in their seats, worry and fright clear on their faces. They raced over, the first to arrive at the Vongola Primo's side was Hinote and Asari.

"Giotto-kun!"


	3. Chapter 2: For The Sky We Love

A/N: Oh no! Giotto just collapsed, lets go find out why my fellow KHR fans!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>**  
>For The Sky We Love<strong>

**~.~.~.~**

Scared and worried.

That's how the guardians felt when they saw their closest friend faint before their eyes. Which was also what brought about this current situation of them surrounding the spiky blonde as the Rainbow Guardian gently held her husband close, on the verge of tears. Giotto was awefully pale and his face was flushed.

"This isn't good."commented Lampo.

"Shut up you spoiled brat, we all can see that."growled G in annoyance.

Knuckle bent down and with care touched his hand to the Vongola Primo's forehead, only to pull back from how hot and clammy it felt. "He has a high fever."

"He must have caught that flu that's been going around this past month. It's best that we put him back in his quarters. I'll ffetch one of my contacts, see if she can come in."said Alaude, rubbing his temples in concern.

"Sounds like a plan."agreed Asari. "Hinote-san can stay with our friend."

"Ok, I'll stay with him but that also meeans you're on your own if any paperwork shows up G., got it?"The Storm Guardian hung his face in defeat at the thought extra paperwork.

"W-will Giotto-nii be ok?"whimpered Daniel.

"Giotto's strong, he'll be fine."soothed Daemon as he picked up his little brother.

"O-okay nii-san."sniffled Daniel, burying his face in his brother's neck.

Hinote allowed G to take Giotto's unconscience form from Hinote and headed out of the room with the blonde woman fast on his heels. The remaining guardians nodded and left too. Alaude left the mansion to find a contact of his within the town not far from here to the north. Daemon and Asari, though distressed, took Daniel outside to do his lessons for the flute and casting illusions. Knuckle, feeling restless went the training room in the basement. Lampo was worried too but went to his own room dived lazily into a book he had been reading.

G and Hinote soon entered Giotto's cambers and went over to the bedroom area. The room was rather simple aand full with Giotto's things. The floor was black marble like the rest of the chamber with a red floor rug. There was a study desk with a bookshelf bursting with books next to it and a few plants from Italy and Japan around the room. The window seat was elegant and simple with it's plain windows and baby blue curtians. On the far side of the room was the pencil post bed with the pale blue translucant drapes, orange blanket and white sheets, and the small nightstand that sat beside the bed had an old musicbox. The musicbox was this elegant antigue maid from stained glass and had two small lion ordiments at the top. G remembered that object very well, it had been a gift from Cozart's Desert Guardian, Raven. The Shimon and Vongola were as close as yin and yang could ever get.

Hinote moved the blanket aside as G laid him down and nodded to Hinote. "I'll be back later to check on you guys."

"Alright, thank you for bring him back up here."thanked Hinote as she disgarded his runners and tucked the Sky Guardian snuggly back into his bed.

"No thanks needed. He's not just my boss, he's my best friend...he's the friend of all of us."smiled G before leaving.

Hinote turned her gaze back to the face of her ailing love. She hated seeing him like this, it broke her heart. His breathing was heavy and shaky, a few nasty coughs surfacing to further voice the young blonde's condition. One side of Hinote wanted to smack Giotto over the head for being a reckless idiot again, the other was stronger and was worried for his safety. In this condition if a sudden attack happened Giotto wouldn't be able to summon up his Hyper Will.

"Oh Giotto-kun...I wish you'd be more careful with your safety."sighed Hinote as she stroked his flushed cheek. He looked truly horrible and seemed to be suffering a little from the fever.

Hinote decided then and there to race out and ran into the washroom and dived into the closet. She got a cloth and a bowl and filled it with cool water and raced back out and back into the bedroom area and placed the bowl on the nightstand and drained the cloth before folding it and placed it on Giotto's forehead. After a few minutes some relief came into his face as he slept on.

"Just be patient Giotto-kun, Alaude's gone to get some help for you. But I'll stay here with you."whispered Hinote gently as she stroked his fair with the greatest of care.

* * *

><p>Knock! Knock!<p>

A young Italian burnette woman in her late twenties looked up from her work of examing a blood sample from one of her patients. She wore a blue blouse and a tight, faded jeans and black high heels. She was around 5'4ft. in hieght with a swimmer's figure. This was Doctor Melody Willow, the local town's doctor.

"We're closed, come back within an hour!"called out Dr. Willow.

"Miss Willow, it's me, Alaude Hibari. I have an urgant matter to speak with you with."

Melody raised her brow and got up from her desk and headed for the front of the clinic. She then unlocked the door and was quick to usher the Cloud Guardian inside and locked it again. "Take a seat."she simply said before leaning against a wall and crossing her arms. Alaude, though reluctant, wasn't about to ignore the kindness of a civilian's offer. So he sat down calmly with rather serious look on his face.

"Alaude Hibari, the aloof Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Family and skilled detective...to what do I owe this visit to my clinic?"asked Dr. Willow.

"Earlier this morning Giotto Sawada collapsed with a high fever. Hinote has some medical experience but she lacks just that: experience. I'd like you to come back with me and take a took and examine him, if you please."said Alaude, quick to get to the point.

To say she was surprised was an understatement. Vongola Primo had sudden fallen ill? This small town owed so much to the Vongola, espacially their young boss, Giotto. Giotto and his Guardians had helped and protected this town for years. The town had met Giotto when the young man was only 14 years old. He had been so cute, and strong at that with a strong sense of justice and a heart of gold. His smiling face was enough to brighten anyone's day. It was settled, Melody didn't need any convincing.

"Give me a moment to get a few things."was her reply as she raced to the back of the clinic.

Alaud nodded and moved over to wait at the door as the young medic swiftly wrote up a note. Once done she stuck it to the door with Alaude following after her quietly with that unreadable face of his. She locked the door and with burning resolve she nodded to the Cloud Guardian.

"Take me to him."


	4. Chapter 3: I'll Stay By Your Side

A/N: Not much to say so lets get on with it. Don't forget to review, but no flames please.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>**  
>I'll Stay By Your Side<strong>

**~.~.~.~**

It was late afternoon by the time Dr. Willow and Alaude got to the mansion. They would have got here sooner but Alaude's crazed fangirls ambushed them so they had to take the long route until they arrived at the gates. Thank goodness they had escaped that chaos. And now Alaude was leading the young medic into the East Wing's third floor where Giotto's quarters lay. Alaude stopped at a set of tall doors and knocked.

"Come in!"

Alaude pushed the door open and allowed the burnette to enter first before entering. "Wow, this is his room?"

"No, this is Boss's private living quarters."came the voice of G as he came out from a room to the left. "His room is just to the right in here. but who might you be Miss?"

"Oh. I-I-"

"This is Dr. Melody Willow, one of my contacts. I brought her here to take a look at Giotto for us G. Gokudera. Is Hinote here?"G nodded. "I see."

"Well, I need to get back to work. I only popped in to check on them, I'll be in my own office downstairs if you need me."said G as he left.

Alaude nodded before leading Melody into Giotto's room. Sure enough there was the Lady Vongola herself tending to Giotto. And this time their beloved Sky Guardian was awake, talking with his wife. Giotto though noticed them before hinote did and propped himself up shakily onto his elbows, looking very confused.

"Miss Willow? Alaude?"squeaked Hinote in surprise as she looked.

"Ciao, I'm sorry for worrying you Alaude."rasped Giotto before another coughing fit took hold. Which worried Hinote further as she got him to lie back down.

"You're only human, humans have limits Giotto. You just reached yours for now. Just be careful next time."said Alaude calmly, taking a seat by the window.

Giotto nodded. "I'll be more careful."

Melody placed her bag down and started digging through it for what she was looking for. A glass thermonitar. "There we go, now we can see just how high that fever is."

Giotto quietly complied when the young medic got to work, first sticking the long gglass thermonitar in his mouth. Then she checked his vitals and such, the basic checkup run at any clinic. The symptoms were there alright: flushed skin, shivering, coughing, scratchy and watery eyes, runny and stuffy nose...you name it she was seeing it. Dr. Willow took the device out from Giotto's mouth and took a look, frowning.

"Well?"asked Hinote, Alaude glancing over.

"102.0 °F, it's a high fever alright, but not enough that he's in danger. I'd start worrying if it ever hit any higher then this. But otherwise, you're not gonna be leaving this room any time soon Giotto Sawada. You defiantly have that flu that has been going around town."said Melody as she pecked her things.

"Understood..."sighed Giotto. So much for training today.

"102? are you serious! No wonder Giotto fainted..."muttered Alaude as he got up and started to leave. Hinote was serious gaping at this news.

"Hinote, I can't stay but make sure your husband stays in his quarters and gets plenty of rest and water. If you can, get him to eat something but avoid any foods with too much grease if you can. I'll leave the thermonitar here for you so can monitar that fever. If it gets higher, fetch me immiedately! Well, good day to you Vongola Primo and Lady Vongola."Melody then left with Alaude.

"I will."promised Hinote.

Giotto smiled softly at his wife in reassurance. They had all faced many ordeals, some worse then others. He could handle being confined to his room for a few weeks. And he trusted G to take care of any new problems that might pop up during his abscense. He wasn't a fool, Giotto knew he was useless to his friends like this if any danger came to surface. So the best thing to do was get some rest. He really just wanted to sleep right now. And clearly Hinote noticed this.

"It's ok, you go back to sleep Giotto-kun. I'll be here by your side when you wake up."soothed Hinote.

"Alright, love you my pearl."whispered Giotto before falling fast asleep.

Hinote gave a warm smile as she stroked his silky blonde hair. It smelled of roasted hazenuts and vanilla and that distinct smoky smell of after a forest fire. Even when ill her beloved spiky haired blonde always looked much younger and more innocent then his waking hours.

"Sweet dreams, my beloved sky."


	5. Chapter 4: Song For The Sky

A/N: So far so good, lets get back to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>**  
>Song For The Sky<strong>

**~.~.~.~**

"WHY DOES THIS DAMN PAPERWORK KEEP BREEDING!"

Hinote and all the other guardians sweatdropped at hearing poor G.'s scream. It had been a week now and Giotto was stil sick with the flu. The poor blonde leader of Vongola confined to his quarters with barely the strength to stand without getting dizzy. Hinote sighed as she laid there that evening beside Giotto. Her husband could sure be stubborn. There were a few times she had to drag him back here and if not her, then it was always one of the other guardians. Much to theblonde's distress. Which brings us to the current situation.

"...You just can't stay still and in one place, can you?"huffed Hinote.

"But I hate being confined Hinote-chan..."pouted Giotto.

"I don't care if you're the king of England! A doctor's orders are exactly that, orders and you _will_ stay in these quarters until you are well enough to return to your duties."scolded Hinote, earning a frustrated sigh from Giotto.

"You can be real cruel, some times..."teased Giotto.

"Better believe it, my cute lil' Sky Guardian."giggled Hinote. "Anyways, you hungry?"

"A little bit, yeah."admitted Giotto.

Hinote nodded and jumped off of the bed and raced out and made a call down to the kitchen staff. Who were more then happy to start up her request and have somebody bring it up. Once it arrived she took it and thanked the maid that brought it here and set it down on the table by the stained glass window. She took the lid off and saw some green tea, chicken noodle soup, and for her a beef stirfry and her favorite cookies. She took the plates into the bedroom area and saw Giotto eying what she was holding with interest. Calmly he took what he was given, and tried his best to empty his bowl. And when he could finish up he handed it to Hinote once she was done her own.

"Thanks."smiled Giotto.

"No problem. Get some more rest, I'm gonna go give G. a hand before he destroys his office again."chuckled Hinote. "Will you be fine for a few minutes?"

"Alright, I'll see you soon and I will be just fine."said Giotto.

Hinote smiled and then left the room and not long after he heard the main doors open and close shut. Giotto sighed as he let himself fall on his back, mostly from frustration. What was he going to do to pass the time? He couldn't train and he wasn't allowed out of his chambers. So he decided to get up and out up bed to walk around a little bit. It was quite shaky at first but he managed some what. His white PJs felt a bit hot due to his roller coaster of hot and cold. He grabbed his house coat and just drapped it over his shoulders before grabbing the cup full with warm green tea. Then he walked out and stopped at the plain window beside the stained glass one. He looked outside as he sipped at the tea and saw young Daniel training with Daemon. It was interesting to watch.

Giotto still remembered how excited the young boy had been when he created his first illusion. Which had been a swarm of butterflies for Hinote's own pleasure by playing his flute. Although Daniel was only a child he was a part of Vongola in every way and was here with his older brother as Vongola grew into this peaceful, strong power. Giotto felt...satified, his dream and vow with Cozart was a becoming a reality.

"That's right Daniel, do your best. Some day you'll make a wonderful illusionist like your brother."smiled Giotto, coughing a bit.

Giotto cringed at the headache that was coming on with the sudden dizziness. So he walked away and headed it back to his room and set the cup on his nightstand and disgarded his housecoat for his bed. For hours he tried to get some sleep but his fever that had gone down had gone back up like a stubborn pest. Frustrating the blonde as evening hit before Hinote returned to find him drenched in sweat and trembling like a leaf.

"Giotto, sweetie?"said Hinote as she came over, concern etched across her face.

"Hey, Hinote...took longer then you thought it would, huh?"croaked Giotto, once again entering a coughing fit.

Now she was really worried as she ut her hand on his forehead. The fever was back up again and just when it was getting close to breaking point too. Hinote felt so frustrated as she grabbed the damp cloth and got on the bed. Resting next to the sick Giotto in bed Hinote gently rub her hand in his golden-blonde hair, his clammy skin still lingering on him. His closed eyes squinting as pain spread through him, making him shake in cold. Suppressing a smile, Hinote closed her eyes, letting out a soothing tune that quietly echoed through the Vongola Mansion:

_"Sing a song unto the world_

_Rising the high the clouds unfurl_

_Gazing at the twilight's sky_

_Broken by a newborn's cry_

_Changes from the smallest things _

_Gazing at an angel's wings _

_Fall down, fall down, falls the rain_

_My life's not in vain..."_

* * *

><p>G looked up from his paperwork, hearing Hinote singing the song she use as a lullaby. She only sang it when either himself or Giotto were upset or distress with certain problems. But that was when they were only kids. And yet her sweet melody always makes him calm and relax. He sighed and lean back on his chair, closing his eyes he listened.<p>

* * *

><p>Laying down his flute on his lap, Asari Ugestu heard Hinote's melodic voice ring everywhere in the mansion. He gave a soothing sigh, leaning back on his bed and observe her singing voice. Even though it was very sad and lonely there was hints of calmness and truth. He smiled.<p>

_"Light and bouncy in the wind_

_Sing a song unto the world_

_Rising high the clouds unfurl_

_Fan the flames into the past_

_Here now our lives will last _

_We'll never know the times of pain_

_Fall down fall down falls the rain_

_My life won't be plain..."_

* * *

><p>Letting out a yawn with a smile on his lips Lampo place the covers over him. He cuddled with his stuffed animal cow, listening to Hinote's lullaby echo in his room and making him sleep with ease.<p>

* * *

><p>Staring up from a middle of his book Alaude paused mid sentence on his page, noticing the room filled with Hinote's voice. Oddly enough, he smirked and put the bookmark on his page and closed it. Putting his book on his desk next to his lamp, he rested on his pillow and let her song dance through his room. Only next time, if she doesn't get permission to sing from him, he'll have to arrest her for disturbing the peace.<p>

* * *

><p>Knuckle, however, was out like a light and snoring away in his room. Her lullaby stopped his snoring and he just gave a dreamy look on his face.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Light and bouncy in the wind<em>

_Sings a song unto the world _

_Fall down fall down falls the rain..._

_My life won't be plain."_

Finishing the last note Hinote didn't notice a hand resting on the side of her cheek. Seeing Giotto looking up at her with sympathy he removed some tears from her eyes. She didn't even know she was crying. Choking for words, nothing came out. Removing the wet rag from his forehead Giotto slid up on the bed and rest up on the back of the bed with her. He embraced her close to him, rubbing his hand on her arm and letting her sob on him.

On the outside of Primo's bedroom doors, a shadow loomed in the darkness. Tears streaming down his face as he turned away from Primo's room and walked down the hall. A shroud of purple mist consumed him as he went into his own bedroom. Daemon never would admit it, but he cared about Giotto just as much as the others here of the Vongola. Daemon was just mist, Giotto was the vast and wise sky that smiled down on the earth. Giotto gave him a chance to try something more exciting and challenging then his boring life as an aristocrat. He even gave a safe haven away from their abusive mother for his little brother, Daniel.

"Get well soon...that's all I wanted to say. Vongola gets weak with its leader is weak. So get better, Giotto-kun."whispered Daemon, closing the door to his room behind him.

Even the mist had a heart.


	6. Chapter 5: Few Weeks Later

A/n: Ok, last chapter so enjoy. Quite short, but enjoy it anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>**  
>A Few Weeks Later<strong>

~.~.~.~

"Eeeeeiii! Not again!"

Hinote and Cozart sweatdropped at hearing that signature scream from up in Giotto's office in his quarters. It had been a few weeks but the Sky Guardian was back on his feet and fully recovered.

"Kufufu~! G. or Hinote what did you do?"asked Daemon.

"Hinote dumped a bunch of paperwork the same height as Giotto into his office while he was fast asleep at his desk again."chuckled Cozart.

"Hnhnhn, Silly Hinote!"chuckled Daniel from where he stood by his brother.

"At least he isn't sick anymore, praise the good Lord."pointed out Knuckle.

"You got a point there, Knuckle-san. He's just as lively as ever!"said Asari, bursting into laughter.

Soon enough all of the Vongola Guardians were laughing as well as the Primo Shimon. The main thing was they had their sky back in all his wisdom and kindness. Everything had returned to normal. If they only knew of the surprise from the future that would come in a few years.

If they only knew...


End file.
